


Therapy

by Mari_who



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_who/pseuds/Mari_who
Summary: "I betrayed my best friend in the whole world.  I'm a failure and a traitor.  I'm EVIL.  DOUBLE EVIL."
Comments: 37
Kudos: 182





	1. Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of sexual assault and abusive behavior, but nothing explicit.

When her voice was hoarse from crying, and her head pounded like a thunderstorm from confusion and there was nothing but cold ashes where her rage should be, when even sleep wouldn't come to her, Artemis took the train out of Olympus proper and went to see Athena.

It was a simple house outside the city, build the old way in stone and wood and plaster. Behind an arched gate, the central courtyard held a bench, and a small ancient olive tree that still bore fruit, and a fountain with sweet water spilling endlessly over the lip of an alabaster jar. She stood at the door and did nothing, listless and afraid, until it swung open from the inside where there was a welcoming golden light, and the smell of warm wood, and silvery Athena.

"Come in and tell me about it," she said to the younger Goddess, and they went inside and closed the door.

***

With brisk but kind efficiency Athena put a blanket over Artemis' shoulders and sat her down on a padded bench. Artemis promptly slumped over sideways and drew her legs up, curling tightly into the blanket, staring into the middle distance. Athena sighed, and pulled a stool over to sit nearby.

"Are you hurt? Physically?" she asked.

Artemis shook her head.

"No... but your heart is hurt," Athena murmured, and stroked Artemis' hair with a gentle hand. Artemis leaned into the touch with a teary sigh.

"I failed," she wavered. "I betrayed my best friend in the whole world. I'm a failure and a traitor. I'm EVIL. DOUBLE EVIL."

"I've seen evil, Artemis, and you aren't it. Just breathe for a minute; I'm going to make us a little meal, and then you're going to tell me exactly what happened, and we'll figure it out together."

***

They ate quietly. Brined feta and little roasted fishes, olives, soft flat bread, and a little honey-sweetened wine to drink; during which meal Artemis slowly seemed to awaken from her fog of grief. Athena saw, and said nothing, but approved.

Once the dishes were rinsed and stacked for later washing, Athena led Artemis into another, larger room; a long wide space, one side dominated by a tall wooden loom, the other unfurnished but with weapons racks along the walls. She sat down at the loom, and pulled a seat close for Artemis. "I'll work," she said, "and you talk."

Slowly the loom began its rhythmic song. The shuttle sliding smoothly back and forth, the soft creak of the treadle. Athena listened to this hypnotic heartbeat sound, and waited patiently.

And eventually Artemis spoke.

"I thought... my friend... lied to me about something. Something really bad. Something TERRIBLE," she said, intensity twisting her face. "Something IMPOSSIBLE. And... I lost my temper... and I threw her out." 

Tears began to well again, but now the flood had started, and there was no stopping it.

"And then I found... oh Fates..." Her eyes screwed shut, her head bowed. "I found proof. Of what she said. She didn't lie at all. She was HURT! She was... she was BROKEN and I... I just couldn't believe he would..."

"Shhh," Athena told her, without pause in her weaving. "Breathe for a moment. Watch the shuttle going back and forth... back and forth. Watch the cloth growing, thread by thread. That's right. That's better. Now tell me."

Artemis breathed, and watched, and after a moment a calm of surrender fell over her. "Gods, it hurts so much to say it," she sighed. "And worst of all, I'm here complaining about it while SHE'S the one who's really hurt! I can't get past myself enough to go to her when she needs me. She needs SOMEBODY and I don't know if she has ANYBODY. I don't know if anyone else can believe her when I couldn't... Athena... "

"Be brave, sister," Athena said softly. "It has to come out. It is like a festering wound. You HAVE to start somewhere."

"I couldn't believe my own brother raped Persephone," Artemis said, and burst into tears again.

And the shuttle snapped in two in Athena's hand.


	2. Through The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sister," she said quietly, "GET OVER YOURSELF."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Therapy. Mention of sexual assault and abusive behavior, but nothing explicit.

"Do you know where she is now?" 

Athena was packing a duffle bag, the broken shuttle left abandoned on her crafting table. Artemis huddled on her stool, wiping her eyes, staring at the floor, curled up with shame.

"No. When we - when I told her she had to leave... she didn't even take her stuff. She just flew off. I was too angry to stop her or ask where she was going - I didn't CARE - Athena, what have I DONE - "

"You've done what you've done." Athena walked back, duffle slung over one shoulder, and pulled the younger goddess to her feet. Artemis cringed, but there was no hatred in Athena's silver eyes; sternness, and worry, but not hate. "You can't go back and undo it. You have to accept it and move forward. Right now, we need to make sure she's safe. And I think I know where to go."

Athena took Artemis' hand, and guided her back out of the house.

And then they were flying. 

And then they were light.

***

They came back to ground in the middle of a dark, open space, with stars peeking out through a torn veil of cloud above. A cold wind swirled around them and swayed the nearby trees. Underfoot was an even, gravel-surfaced path, and somewhere ahead was the shadowed suggestion of a gated fence.

"Where - " Artemis started, as Athena led her along the path towards the gate. Some of the stars, she realized, were not stars - they were lights, electric lights, in the windows of tall buildings. They reached the gate and beyond it was a street bereft of traffic.

"Athena... where ARE we?" she asked, dreading the answer, already knowing.

"We're in the Underworld," Athena said, striding along the sidewalk that followed the road, towards those tall starry buildings. "We're going to see Hades."

"NOOO no n-no," Artemis moaned, and stopped in her tracks. "Why HADES?! I mean... I know she... she likes him... but he's her BOSS... and she said he didn't..."

"You're babbling, stop it." Athena looked back at her, sternly. "Are you kidding? You were at the TGoEM meeting. You couldn't tell? Stop hiding from the truth, Artemis. I know my uncle. He's so in love it's coming out his ears."

Artemis stared blankly at the sky, and shook. "Gods," she moaned, "It's _worse than I thought_. I was supposed to protect her! And I drove her into - right into HIS arms! TRIPLE EVIL!" 

Athena took her by the chin. That touch was gentle, but firm, and you could feel the steel inside. "Sister," she said quietly, "GET OVER YOURSELF."

Artemis blinked at her.

"My uncle," Athena said coolly, "is an honorable man. I felt his love for Persephone. He would never hurt her. And I think... a relationship with him may be one of the few things Persephone has ever gotten to choose for herself."

"B-but...but...she wanted to be in TGoEM... didn't she?" 

"Do you think she even knew she had a choice, before she left the mortal realm?" Athena mused, and dropped her hand. "Demeter kept her so... isolated. If you've never seen night, how can you know if you like the day?"

"Can't we leave philosophy FOR THE MORTALS?!" 

Artemis' shout echoed through the empty street. The goddesses faced each other, silent for a moment as the sound faded.

"What do you want?" Athena asked. "Do you want to be right? Do you want to go home and be self-righteous? I thought you wanted to help your friend."

Artemis threw her head back and yelled wordlessly, howling up at the stars.

Then she lowered her face into her hands.

"I want to help," she whispered.

And Athena hugged her tight.

"Be brave," she said, and stroked Artemis' hair. "It's hard. It's awful. But she needs us. She needs you."

A sniffle. "Do you think... she'll even want to talk to me? Ever?"

"There's only one way to find out," Athena said. And taking Artemis' hand, she lifted them both into the air, and a streak of silver light lit the buildings around them.

***

Four angular stairs led up to a very modern mansion, on a residential street outside the center of the city. The windows glowed with muted light. There was a gate, but they landed inside it. Artemis took a few hesitant steps towards the door, her mind filled with her own voice shouting at her. She looked at Athena with mute pleading.

"It's ok, sister," Athena said, and put a comforting arm around Artemis. "I'll knock."

***

Just as the delay was changing from uncomfortable through unbearable, approaching chicken-out-and-fly-away-screaming, a night-blue figure came to the door, half-lit and wavery through the glass. 

Hades. 

Hades, with his face lined with sleep and worry.

Hades in a fluffy blue robe and slippers.

He swung the door open, letting out a puff of warm air. "Athena," he said, "To what do I owe this - "

Then he saw Artemis.

She stared off to the side, unable to meet his eyes. Abashed, that was the word for how she felt. And lonely and afraid and angry at herself and angry at him, and Apo - Ap - no, that was too much. She couldn't face it now. That was something dark and enormous that her heart was not ready for.

She wasn't even ready for this.

TRIPLE evil, she thought bitterly.

"...You'd better come in," Hades said. His voice was different now. Tired and stern.

He shut the door behind them.

Athena left Artemis standing near the wall, and pulled her uncle into a tight hug. Then pulled back a little to meet his eyes. "Is she here?" 

Hades glanced at Artemis. "Tell me why you're here, first," he said. 

He led them to a sitting area. "Do either of you drink coffee? This seems like a coffee conversation." At Athena's nod, he disappeared around a corner, and after a few moments there came the sounds of a whirring grinder and flowing water. Soon the warm/rich/bitter scent reached them, and Hades returned with a laden tray.

After serving the goddesses and then himself, Hades took an armchair near the couch where they sat, and folded his hands in his lap.

"Are you here to try to drag her home?" he asked bluntly.

"No," Athena said. He looked at Artemis, who gave him stubborn face for a moment, then hung her head in unusual surrender. "No," she said quietly. "I want - I want to help her."

"How much do you know, uncle?" Athena asked gently. 

His teeth gritted together, and he twisted the edge of his robe fitfully. "She told me...everything. About Apollo. What he did to her." His eyes on Artemis were flinty and unforgiving. "About you taking his side. I wonder. It's a little late for this. How exactly do you think you can help her now?"

"Uncle - " Athena started, but he cut her off.

"No. We have never been friends, Artemis, but I thought better of you than this. I didn't expect naivete... or cruelty." She flinched at his words, but it did not stop him. "She needed you then, and you turned your back. WHY are you HERE?"

"Because I was WRONG!" The words burst forth, she couldn't stop them, or the tears that followed. "Because I hurt my best friend! I was supposed to protect her and I... and I FAILED! And I will do anything - ANYTHING to make up for it!"

"Maybe there isn't anything you can do." Hades said simply. "It's too little, too late, Artemis."

"Isn't that my decision?"

All three looked up. 

From the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the wall, holding a coffee cup in both hands, Persephone looked back at them.


	3. Doing The Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And this is Mr. Stuffy Owl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of Therapy. No owls were harmed in the creation of this fanfic.

Artemis, she told herself, you should not _tremble_. You should not _quail_. Athena told you to be brave so, you know... DO THAT!

Deep in the Underworld, in the mansion of the Unseen One, the very heart of his realm, under Persephone's gaze... she trembled. And she quailed. Cement in her throat and sickness twisting her gut.

She looked away first.

She could hear Hades rise from his seat and cross the room to Persephone. "It absolutely is," he said. "Forgive my presumption."

Athena set aside her coffee and stood, but didn't approach them. "Persephone..." she said, and her voice was soft and full of comfort. "Little sister, I'm so sorry. And so glad to see you safe here."

Persephone breathed in deeply, then sighed. "Thank you," she said solemnly. 

"I'd really like to hug you right now... if that's ok."

Artemis glanced up in time to see Persephone nod, and open her arms, and Athena fly into them with a little sound. They embraced tightly under Hades' watchful eye, and both goddesses were sniffling a little by the time they let go.

"We're here to give anything you need from us," Athena said. "Support. Protection. Justice. Or, if you need space, we absolutely respect that."

"I... I don't know what I need. Yet." Persephone wiped her eyes and smiled at Athena. "Hugging is nice, though. I can't... I can't imagine the rest of TGoEM would be so... understanding...do you know if they... know?"

"I just found out, and I haven't told anyone," Athena reassured her.

And then they all looked at Artemis.

"I only told Athena," she muttered, looking away. "And only because I... didn't know what to do."

***

Uncomfortable pause. Then Athena cleared her throat and retrieved the duffle bag from where she'd left it just inside the door. "I brought you some things," she said, unzipping the bag. "You don't have to take them if you don't want to. Please don't feel pressured."

"What are they?" Persephone padded over to the couch and peered over curiously as Athena removed things and piled them next to the bag.

"These - " she held up several books that appeared well-thumbed, with a torn-paper bookmark or two stuck haphazardly in between the pages, "are about, well, self-care after trauma. Physical and emotional. It's... it can be a hard process and I know it's hard to talk to people sometimes when you need support... so if you think they'll be helpful, please keep them as long as you need."

Persephone nodded, but didn't look too closely at the stack of books, just taking them and placing them on an end table. "Thank you," she said, "that's... very understanding of you."

"This is a called a Tazer, and it's for self-defense," Athena continued brightly, holding up a black box with two small, fang-like silver protrusions. Persephone recoiled a bit. "There's a button lock here so you don't accidentally set it off in your pocket. Now... I would be totally willing to work on some simple, physical techniques you can use to defend yourself... but again, only if you feel ready. Or..." the silver goddess glanced at Artemis meaningfully, "I'm sure there are others fully qualified and willing to assist, if you would like."

Artemis winced at the lack of reply.

"And this is Mr. Stuffy Owl!" Athena proclaimed. From within the duffle bag came a large, spherical pillow made to resemble a friendly, cartoonish owl with silver glasses on. "I made him myself a while back but didn't find anyone who might need him until now. Mr. Stuffy Owl is very good at listening and never judges, he's safe to throw if you feel like throwing him, and he's totally machine washable. Having something to cuddle and interact with can be very helpful when dealing with strong emotions, and there's no shame in that at all.

"Though..." she mused, "You may have that part handled already. Anyway, it's totally up to you."

There was no mistaking what THAT meant. Artemis did not roll her eyes or frown, but it was...difficult. _Don't judge!_

She DID notice that Persephone was blushing a bright, healthy rose.

She REFUSED to notice that Hades was blushing, too.

Persephone hugged the pillow, then hugged Athena again, too. "Thank you so much," she whispered. "For coming to check on me... and for not blaming me... and..."

Athena leaned back and rested her hand against Persephone's cheek. "You did nothing wrong," she said soberly. "You have - everyone has - the right to be safe and secure in their own person, and to decide for themselves their interactions with the world. For a thinking being to violate that boundary is unconscionable."

"...wouldn't call him a thinking being," Hades muttered savagely.

Crossing the room, Athena embraced her uncle again, squeezing tight. "Thank YOU so much for being here when she needed you."

"I'll always be here," he said and then blushed again. "I mean... that's what a friend does."

"Right," Athena said, and smiled, and ruffled his hair just like he was a normal person who did not rule the land of the dead. "Well, little sister, I know that you're safe, and you can call me anytime, Hades has my number. I'll help with anything you need. And... well, that's all I came here for."

Artemis blanched, and looked up at Athena with panic in her eyes. Athena smiled back benignly, and her whole face said _be brave_.

So she took a deep breath and clenched her fists.

"Perse-"  
"Artem-"

They stumbled over each other's words, and for a split second, almost laughed together.

But only a second. And that hurt almost as much as everything else.

"Artemis." Persephone looked down at her, and did not smile. "I think... we should talk privately."

***


	4. Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's like... ever since I knew it was true - even since you told me - I've been... falling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron while I wrote this. Not relevant to the plot at all, just a good sad song.

***

"Artemis." Persephone looked down at her, and did not smile. "I think... we should talk privately."

***

Hades made a soft choked noise, cutting off whatever he'd been about to say, and turned to Athena with a hand out. "Why don't you come up to my office," he said, "we haven't had much time to catch up lately."

"Of course!" Athena gave Artemis one last encouraging smile, and briskly vanished up the nearby staircase. Hades followed, but his final glance at Artemis was anything but encouraging. The ambient temperature dropped at _least_ ten degrees. 

Artemis pulled her feet up, sitting crosslegged in the generously wide leather armchair she'd chosen when they came in - set defensively far away from the cosy little conversation area where the others had congregated. She studied the carpet with fierce intensity, and loathed herself for a coward.

Persephone stood nearby and looked at her.

It was a night for unbearable silences, but as this one reached the breaking point, there was a scramble at the stairs, and a large shadow burst into the room. Artemis jerked backward almost hard enough to tip the chair, but Persephone broke into a smile and crouched close to the floor. "Here sweet boy," she cooed, and the dog-shaped shadow came to her and curled around her legs. 

"Wait," Artemis burst out. "Wait wait wait. Is that CERBERUS?"

The shadow-dog barked happily, which she took to be affirmation.

"He IS Cerberus!" Pink hands disappeared under shaggy black fur, scratching earnestly along the dog's neck...necks?...and under its ears. 

"You're snuggling with the famously fierce and deadly guardian of the Underworld." Artemis goggled. 

"Oh, it took us a minute to get acquainted, but he's a good boy," Persephone said. "Did Hades send you to look after me? Ugh, that's annoying but also wonderful. OK boy, you can stay with me." She sat on the floor and Cerberus flopped down beside her, giant black head on one thigh. 

"So," she said briskly, cutting off the incipient return of the awkward silence. "You broke my heart."

***

Artemis huffed out a breath at this body blow. It bent her double in the chair, curled into a ball of wordless shame.

"I never had a brother," Persephone said. "I don't think I know what it is to have a relationship like that. I... I can't blame you for not believing me at first. I wish you hadn't...disbelieved me so much? So fast. We've been living together - you've known me so long - I'm not LIKE that, Artemis..."

"I know," Artemis mumbled into her hands. "It's like... ever since I knew it was true - even since you told me - I've been... falling."

Persephone was looking at Cerberus now, running her delicate hands over his fur. A glistening line of water traced her lower eyelid, brimming. "Falling?"

"Falling. Like...d'you ever..." Artemis sat up and wiped her eyes roughly with the heel of one hand. "When you're sleeping, suddenly feel like you're falling, and wake up thinking you're about to hit ground? But you're still in bed? And your adrenaline's all whoa and your heart's about to pop out of your chest and you're just... it's like that but Fates... ALL THE TIME!" She moaned the last words, hands tugging at her hair, crying openly. "I don't know where to put my feet! Everything's so mixed up! I'm angry and sad and confused but I can't really FEEL any of it because I'm falling, I'm falling so fast, I can't settle on one thing? A-and I'm here and I don't even know if I'm here to help you or just to make myself feel better, I can't bake a cake big enough to make this right, please, I don't deserve anything from you, I just want you to know...I'm so sorry... you deserved a better friend..."

"Artemis. Look at me."

Artemis met Persephone's eyes and was struck dumb.

In her cotton pyjamas, barefoot, with a dog drooling on her leg, Persephone looked...queenly. Something had changed during Artemis' frantic unburdening. She sat straight and her gaze did not waver. Small white flowers dotted her hair, and their clean scent overwhelmed the lingering smell of coffee. 

"Come here," she said.

Artemis rose to her feet, slowly but unflinching, and took the few steps over to Persephone as if walking to the gallows. 

"Sit down," Persephone said.

Artemis folded like a string-cut marionette. Cerberus twitched in his sleep and rested a paw on her knee.

"Do you believe me?"

" _Yes,_ " Artemis said, and tears broke down her face again, but her voice was steady and low.

"Will you stand with me?" Persephone asked, and reached out her hands.

"I will," Artemis said, and took the offered hands in hers. 

"Then that's all I need," Persephone said, and smiled.

***

Hades knocked twice on the wall before peering around the corner. 

He and Athena had talked extensively. About Olympic law, and about Persephone, and his feelings for her... and his feelings about himself. It was not exactly a light conversation. But... deep inside, he felt a little better. 

Then they looked at memes on Fatesbook for a while.

Eventually, Athena had begun nodding off at the desk, and he had convinced her to kick off her shoes and curl up on his office couch, covered with a soft blanket. He smiled at her light, staccato snoring. 

Then he realized it had been almost two hours. And there was nothing downstairs but silence.

Cerberus had gone obediently to supervise - easing Hades' fears of everything from an argument to a kidnapping - and he hadn't lost his mind barking, so that was a good sign? But still. He closed the office door quietly behind him and walked - _definitely_ not sneaking - down the stairs, stopping on the last one.

He could hear breathing, but that was all.

So he knocked, and leaned into the room.

Persephone was a puddle of pink on the carpet, curled sweetly around Cerberus, both deep in sleep. Their chests rose and fell in rhythm.

Artemis sat nearby, just... watching. She looked up at Hades' knock, and caution shaded her face, but she waved him over. 

"They passed out about 20 minutes ago," she murmured when he crouched next to her and looked at the two sleeping figures. "I wanted to come and get you but I was afraid of waking them...I get the feeling she hasn't been sleeping much."

"I wonder why that is," Hades murmured back, stern-faced.

Artemis sighed, and got carefully to her feet. They retreated from the sleepers to the kitchen.

"Hades," she said. "I did wrong."

"No SHIT," he growled. "Should I tell you what she was like when she got here? How long it got me to calm her down? She was _empty_. Not because of him. Because of _you._ "

"Yes. Because of me." Artemis bowed her head. "I - I have no excuse. And I don't blame you for hating me. And I wouldn't blame her, either. But she doesn't." A sigh. "She is... incredible."

"She is," Hades agreed, and for a moment, they were friends. 

It didn't last. But it was a start.

"Athena fell asleep too," he told her. "I'm going to take Persephone up to her room. You can get home yourself... or you can sleep on the couch in here. There are blankets in the front closet."

"OK." Artemis sighed and rubbed her eyes again. "It's been a long week. I'll wait for Athena to wake up and get me home. Thank you."

He scooped Persephone into his arms as Artemis fetched a blanket; she murmured and curled closer to his chest, but did not wake. 

He stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey... Artemis? I have a question."

"Yes?" She looked up from unfolding the blanket. Seeing Persephone in his arms...made her feel some kind of way, but she pushed it back. Tonight for sleeping, feel investigation for tomorrow. 

"How'd you decide she was telling the truth?"

"Oh." She picked up a pillow and fluffed it absentmindedly. "I stole his phone. It's in my pocket."

***


	5. Community Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...besides beating the crap out of him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of an OC who is going to stay a side character, because I couldn't think of any canon/legendary lawyers.  
> BERENIKE: Original Greek form of Berenice. It is most likely a Macedonian form of Greek Pherenike, meaning "bringer of victory," which probably originated in the Egyptian royal house of Macedon.

A sharp knife was a thing of beauty.

Artemis knew what it was to spend time and care on a good blade. The repeated stroke of steel over stone, the scent of the oil, the heft of the strop were all part of a meditation, a ritual. It was soothing. Steadying. It settled the mind to its purpose.

Even if its purpose was slicing bread for toast, she supposed.

The four of them were in Hades' kitchen, and it felt like morning, even with no sun outside to rise. Toast and butter, scrambled eggs with spinach and tofu, yogurt, berries, coffee, tea. A gyre of dishes and mugs and cutlery filled the tabletop. Everyone was barefoot. The dogs looked in at them longingly but were too well-behaved to beg. 

On the table, in the exact center of the table, was a cellphone.

For the moment they were ignoring it.

Perse leaned back in her chair with a happy noise. "Ok," she said, "now you have to cook for me forever."

"I'm ok with that," Hades said mildly. 

Athena was squeezing honey onto her yogurt-and-granola concoction with single-minded intensity, the tip of her tongue peeking out one corner of her mouth.

And Artemis was...ok.

The night before still seemed hazy and distant after her sleep. It was an oddly familiar feeling. Like she'd run to Marathon, or fought a great battle against some multi-armed child of Echidna, escaping victorioius but bloodied and bone-tired. 

How strange that combat against one's self could be just as draining. Just as painful. 

How strange, that the infamous King of the Underworld was rinsing off plates and loading them into a dishwasher, and that she was here to see it.

***

Their weird domestic idyll lasted another half an hour, and then Persephone sat straight in her chair, very businesslike, and cleared her throat.

"So," she said, and stopped.

"So you all know what happened to me. And you've all been so supporting and so kind. It's still hard to talk about - "

"Sweetness, we don't have to talk about it right now if you're not ready..." Hades said, and covered her tiny hand with his huge one; she smiled at him, and squeezed his fingers, but took her hand back, while Artemis studied the ceiling.

"No. Thank you, but while it's hard, I feel like I CAN - I can face it now - and if I put it off I'm a little scared that I'll forget how." Her sad little chuckle broke hearts. "I'm strong. And I need this to make me stronger. Not weaker. That lets him win," she said, and looked at Athena, who was nodding. "And I don't WANT him to win. But, beyond knowing I have to do something... I don't know what that something is. I don't know where to go from here. So... if you all have any ideas or advice or anything..."

"I do," Hades said.

"...besides beating the crap out of him?"

"See, I think that's a pretty good idea," he said.

"Uncle," Athena chided. "If you just go all-out after him, Zeus will be furious. And already he's not the most sympathetic or understanding for this sort of crime, and you know it. We need to come at him with the law on our side one hundred percent so he can't wriggle out of dispensing real justice."

"I don't know anything about Olympian law," Persephone said nervously.

"We have proof," Artemis said.

Everyone stopped talking. And stared at the cellphone.

Persephone looked at her hands, and her voice went soft. "You saw the pictures," she said with no inflection.

Last night's freezing ball of grief and shame returned to Artemis' gut. "I did," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"I guess... a lot of people are going to have to see them," Persephone said, and frowned. Her hands shook a little and she clenched them together. "That's really hard. I don't want people to see me that way... Zeus...whoever else is involved in the case...you guys. My friends. My - my mom..."

"And that's part of his crime," Athena said. "He hurt you, and then we all have to be pulled into that hurt to defend you. It's another shield for him."

"I HATE it," Persephone ground out through gritted teeth.

"Well, yeah," Athena said. "It's war."

They sat quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Hey," Persephone mused. "It IS war."

"At least something I'm good at," Artemis said.

"No, really. If it's war... then what we really need... is an army."

Persephone looked intense and committed. Everyone else looked a little confused.

"We need to make some calls," said the Goddess of Spring. "Hades, could you get us a pen and paper? We'll start a list."

And Artemis saw red thorn-vines peeking out from Persephone's hair.

***

Eros was first, and he was there less than 10 minutes after the call. He hugged EVERYONE. He'd brought several bags stuffed full of clothes and shoes in Persephone's size. "In case you weren't feeling so hot about going back," he reassured her, and glanced at Artemis, who sighed but did not disagree.

"You're welcome to come back and stay with me or visit anytime you want," she told Persephone when they had a moment alone. "But... I totally understand if you don't want to. If you don't, I can bring your stuff to wherever you're going to be staying."

Persephone looked at her friend, and raised an eyebrow. "Even if I'm staying here?" she asked.

Artemis stifled a growl and ducked her head. "I.. yeah. Even if," she muttered. "You know what's best for you."

Then she was being hugged again. "Thank you," Persephone whispered into her ear. And, "You're going to realize eventually that he's really nice."

And there was nothing to say to that, so she just... let herself be hugged.

***

Hecate marched in around noon, followed by two minions. One with coffee and steaming bags of food from one of the Underworld's restaurants. She had him set everything down in the kitchen, and then practically pushed him out the door (not that he seemed eager to stay). 

The other was a green nymph in a smart suit, with a very swanky laptop bag, and she stayed. Hecate introduced her as Berenike. "She's the roommate of one of our Legal people. Highly recommended."

"It's nice to meet you," the nymph said while shaking Persephone's hand, "though I'm sorry it's under such painful circumstances. I'm a graduate of Olympus' best legal university, and I've been working in criminal law with a focus on crimes against women for about half a century now."

"I'm very glad to meet you too," Persephone said, returning the handshake very formally. "I guess...Hecate's told you what happened."

"Not in detail. This is your show," Berenike said. "You decide how much detail you need to give me - or even if you want me here at all. I am a pro bono offer of legal assistance, and I promise my feelings won't be hurt if you want to go with someone else."

"Wait - pro bono?" Hades asked. "There's no need for that. I'll pay your fees, whatever they are."

"Wait wait - " Persephone held her hands up, standing between the lawyer and Hades. "Berenike - thank you. Stay for now, I'll let you know what I decide. Hades, we need to _talk_." 

The two of them vanished upstairs, leaving the rest of the crowd eyeing each other. 

"Lunch?" Hekate suggested. "And we can brainstorm during."

***

Without Persephone, there was a limit on how much actual planning they could do, so lunch turned into a more theoretical discussion on the law, with highlights from cases Berenike had worked on before. She quite properly didn't mention names or identifying details, but it was...sort of clear that several of them involved the royal family. 

Artemis was halfway through devouring a lamb gyro dripping with tzatziki when the doorbell rang. Several times. In quick succession.

Hekate rolled her eyes when Hades did not appear, and the bell rang again, the same way. "I'll get it," she muttered and slid out of her seat. 

"WHAT - " they heard her exclaim a moment later. Artemis grabbed the nearest pointy object - a plastic butter knife - and shot into the living room, with Berenike trailing behind more cautiously. 

Hekate, they saw, was suspended in midair. In a giant hug. By Ares.

"I heard it was war!" he boomed.

***


	6. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be strong, saith my heart; I am a soldier;  
> I have seen worse sights than this.”  
> ― Homer, The Iliad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult language and discussion of sexual violence ahead; be thou warned.

"ARES!" Athena snapped. "Please put Hekate down. Before she hurts you."

Hekate, with the offended face of a cat in a rainstorm, actually _hissed_. Ares chuckled and set her back down. 

"Sisterrrr," he crooned, and ruffled Athena's hair with one calloused hand. "A war council and you didn't...call...me. I'm hurt. I may _weep_."

"You may _behave yourself_ ," Athena huffed. "We're dealing with a very delicate issue that requires planning and coordination. This is not a problem you can _stab_. And as you weren't invited, I can't even tell you what's going on. It would be a breach of confidence of the highest - "

"Fates, you're never any fun," Ares said. "Who's this?" He loomed over Berenike, squinting, and she held out a hand, standing her ground. 

"Berenike, of Giannopoulos and Katsaros Legal Services," she answered with a brisk handshake. "Consulting, at the moment."

"Oh my, they got a LAWYER," he said, and fell back into an armchair laughing. "So SERIOUS."

"Ares?"

Hades stood at the bottom of the stairs, dressed now in suit and tie instead of the sweats he'd worn for breakfast. Persephone was a step or two behind him, high enough to peer over his shoulder doubtfully.

"Hello unc," Aries said casually. "I'm here for the fight. Whatever it is, the ladies won't say."

"It's my fight," Persephone said. She slipped deftly around Hades in the stairwell and stopped before the God of War where he lounged insouciantly, smirking up at her.

"Oh? Now I'm _extra_ sad I wasn't called. Does this mean I get to know what wrath is burning up your heart? Little Kore, I'm thrilled." He sat up, leaning forward eagerly, his gaze not leaving hers. Reaching out, he wrapped her tiny wrist in one huge hand. "Let's have it. And then we can get away from these strategists and their _lawyer_ , and I'll teach you to purge that rage on the body of your foe."

Hades, Artemis, Athena, Eros - everyone but Hecate and her lawyer - spoke at once, a babble of defense and outrage, but Persephone raised her right hand, and they quieted. Hades stopped his approach in mid-step. Hekate leaned against the wall and watched with calm curiosity, and Berenike took cover behind her.

"It's Apollo," she said.

Ares gawped for a second before laughing triumphantly. "YES!" he said, and pulled Persephone closer. "That will be a WONDERFUL fight. What did he do? Insult your flowers?" 

"He raped me," Persephone said.

For a moment the world was quiet and still. There was only the two of them. Persephone, standing, unnaturally calm. Ares, seated, staring up at her.

"He came into my bedroom while I was sleeping," she said, and pushed him back into the chair when he tried to stand. A scent filled the room like hot iron ready for the forge. "He said I... _lead him on_. I said no... and no... and no."

Artemis felt a hot streak down her face and only then realized she was crying.

"Eventually I said yes," Persephone informed the God of War, who sat staring at her as if hypnotized. "when I realized he wouldn't stop either way. I said yes so he wouldn't hurt me. But he did hurt me. It _hurt_."

Her eyes were so red.

"He took pictures of me. Like that. And then he left. Like it was nothing. Like I was a tissue he used and threw in the trash." Her voice was growing louder, filling the room, echoing. The ground began to tremble beneath them. "He hurt me, he stole my choice, and now he thinks he's my BOYFRIEND." 

"And I'm going to war. This is my war council, Ares. The people who will stand next to me and fight for my honor.

"But they'll fight the way I want to. And I don't want him dead, even if I could kill him myself. I don't want him beaten. I want him SHAMED. The way he tried to shame me. I want to see him found guilty in front of all Olympus, a stain that he will NEVER escape.

"So if you want to fight for me - the way I need - " she leaned in close, faces nearly touching - "then I welcome you. But if you can't do that, Ares, then leave."

***

The rumbling faded; the ambient temperature, which had risen unnoticed, began to fall. Persephone bent her head, breathing hard.

Ares cupped her face in one hand and stared at her. And then looked around at everyone else in the room.

"I don't understand any of you," he said. "Uncle. Artemis, Athena. How is this place still standing? How are you so _bloody fucking calm_?"

"That's what she needed, Ares," Athena said. "Persephone wants justice on her terms."

"I definitely want to kill him," Hades said. "But...it's her wishes and her needs that matter."

"I hate this feely crap," Ares muttered under his breath to Persephone, and she breathed out a little laugh.

***

"So there are some precedents of this sort of suit brought to judgement on Olympus," Berenike said, and took a quick sip of her latte. "...not as many of them were brought successfully. But it has happened. Having proof is good, and having so many Olympians of high regard to testify for you is _very_ good."

It was late evening. Once things calmed back down after Ares' arrival, Berenike had set up her laptop and they'd been working ever since. Taking statements, looking at paperwork. "Zeus' court isn't, shall we say...perfectly unbiased," she said, and glanced at Hades. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "I know my family. You're not wrong," he admitted. 

"Tomorrow I'll do some more research in the library at our office, and then I'll get back in touch before I finalize and submit the complaint," she said, and closed the computer. "Persephone, do you have any more questions for me right now?"

"Not really," she said. "Just...thank you again for coming, and taking my case on. It feels really good to have a professional on my side."

"And I am one of the best," Berenike said with a wry smile. "But remember... it still won't be easy. His side will put you through the wringer, and you need to be ready for that. They'll say things as horrible as they can get away with."

"Yeah..." Persephone said, and sighed. "And I'm scared. But that won't stop me."

Ares left, saying something about blowing off steam and bare-knuckles boxing. Hekate and Berenike left together. Eros hugged everyone remaining, again, had a whispered conversation with Persephone that involved them both glancing at Hades a lot, and flew away.

"We should go too," Athena said, and took Persephone's hand. "I'm... in awe at your strength. You should be proud of yourself."

"I don't know about that..." Persephone said, and staved off an incoming flood of objections with a raised hand and a laugh. "But - I'll take it as a compliment, and thank you. I'm so glad you came."

"Artemis, get OVER here," Athena said, and the three goddesses embraced for a long minute.

"Uh... I have a problem," Artemis said after they broke apart. "I'm...I'm not sure what to do if he comes over. I don't want to let him in of COURSE. I guess I could just lock the door...? But he's persistent."

"Yeah... he is," Persephone said quietly.

"Stay with me for a few days!" Athena said with great enthusiasm. "I love company. I have a spare bedroom. We can spar and read and catch up!"

Artemis smiled shyly and took Athena's hand. "That works for me," she said. "Uh... Perse... you're staying here then?" 

Persephone smiled.

"I'm staying here," she said.

With an effort, Artemis smiled at her friend. "Ok," she said. "Call if you need anything. Any time. Really."

"I will," Persephone said. "Really. Now go sleep... and thank you. I know it was hard coming here."

Artemis ducked her head and mumbled, and with a final wave, she and Athena left the house.

It was a more relaxed flight back to Athena's house. Cold and clear, with crisp wind fluttering their clothes and raising goosebumps. Artemis looked down at the passing terrain, the bustle and hum of Olympus, slowing and quieting as they moved away from the city.

"Do you need to stop and get anything from your place?" Athena asked, voice raised to carry over the rushing wind.

"Uh - Oh. I need to feed my cat!"

"Oh my Fates I LOVE cats!" 

***

They ended up bringing Retsina back with them. She miaowed plaintively for a little while, then made herself at home in a woven basket full of wool skeins and fell asleep on her back, purr/snoring.

The goddesses ate a simple supper of stewed beef and barley grains, and drank spring water mixed with lemon juice and honey, and talked until the moon rose high. Finally, yawning behind her hand, Athena led Artemis to a side bedroom, where a thickly stuffed mattress lay covered with a blanket she had woven herself, a tapestry of moons and stars. "Sleep well, sister," she said, and lay a hand on Artemis' forehead as the younger goddess settled in. "No dreams. We'll start work in the morning."

"Work?" Artemis sighed, drowsily.

"Our great work," Athena said quietly.

She turned the light off, and left the room, and Artemis fell into sleep; deep, and dark, and, ultimately, as Athena had commanded, dreamless.


	7. Endings 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Childhood is a short season." --Helen Hayes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, or a scene, or a coda, I haven't decided yet. There'll be at least one more coming.

"It's time," she said. 

Persephone smiled a tiny, unsure smile, and walked down a long path through fields of glowing grain, and stepped into her mother's house.

They waited in silence outside.

"I wish - " Hades said, and lowered his head. Ares patted his shoulder with rough comfort.

Artemis fidgeted, and sighed, and did the right thing.

She took his hand.

"We're here," she said, when the God of the Underworld looked down at her, and his eyes were unsure and undone by her gesture. "It'll be okay."

Fifteen minutes passed, and then twenty. The warm breezes of summer caressed them, moving the wheat like a restless sea, and then died away.

After a while they noticed the breezes had not returned.

A stagnancy grew in the air, a moist, forbidding closeness. The birdsong died, and the sounds of insects, and of people working in the fields. 

"Not good," Ares said.

Demeter's door opened, and Persephone stood framed in its light, head high, hands clenched. 

"I will not," they heard her shout from their distance. "I will NOT!"

And the door slammed in front of her. Shutting her out.

She said something but at that distance, none could hear it. Her head bowed. She raised one hand as if about to knock...and let it fall again.

And then she turned, and began her long walk away from home. Walking... then running... and then flying down the path, shedding tears, leaving her childhood behind.

"Oh - look..." Artemis said, and covered her gasp with one hand, the other clasping Hades' fingers tightly.

Behind Persephone, the wheat was rippling. And bending. 

And slowly, spreading through the fields on either side as she passed, like a wake of sorrow echoing across the earth, the ripe wheat withered and died.


	8. Endings 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone.”  
> ― John Steinbeck, The Winter of Our Discontent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more, I think, and that'll be it!

"It's time," Berenike murmured.

The courtroom of the Gods was brightly lit, as bright as day. It gave a strange feeling of unreality to the proceedings. How to reconcile that brightness with the story told here, the gods brought one after another to stand in the lonely witness' circle, where the three Horae - Dike, Eunomia, and Eirene, Goddesses of justice and peace - sat in gilded impartiality, and Zeus King of the Gods at his raised podium behind them. The three goddesses took notes, asked questions - hard questions. Justice was in them, but no sympathy.

And now Artemis climbed the shallow stairs to that circle, to stand alone, and be questioned.

Behind her to the left, Persephone, calm imposed on her simmering core of righteous anger. Hades with her, and Athena, and Eros; all had spoken their truths before Zeus and the Horae, standing witness.

Behind to her right was Apollo.

She did not look at him as she took her place.

She did not look at him as she told her story, every bit of it, even her failure to first protect Persephone, and then to believe her. The Horae questioned her, incisive and brutal, and she flayed herself open before them, holding nothing back. 

She heard a fatal stillness fall behind her as she presented them with her brother's unlocked cellphone.

The goddesses conferred, and nodded to each other. Dike moved her scales aside to make room for more notes. Eirene and Eunomia murmured, pointed at the scroll, shook their golden heads.

They gestured to Zeus that their questioning was finished.

He raised a hand, and leaned forward, massive and imposing from his throne. His shadow encompassed...everything. 

Artemis clenched her fists, and refused to quail, and this time, her body obeyed.

"Do you love your brother?" Zeus asked.

She looked up at the king of the Gods, smelling the ozone of him, the faint thunder-rumble of his unhappiness under her feet, and thought about it for a moment. She had not allowed herself previously to think of this. There was a hole in her heart, and it was cold, and so deep she thought she might fall into it and never come back out. Tears fell without her even noticing. 

How could she ever be complete again? Half of her heart was gone.

"My brother is dead," she answered.

***

The walk back to her seat was a vast emptiness. She felt like chaff on the wind, like an animal hunted and hunted through the wood until it could run no more and simply lay shivering, awaiting the inevitable, final blow. She met Apollo's eyes for a moment, but he was only a stranger mouthing unheard words at her, and she turned away.

How do you live? After this? Each footstep echoed jarring and thunderous in her head. How can there be... anything, after this?

She came to her seat, and stopped, because Persephone was there. And she was crying. Her lovely face filled with... compassion?

Oh no, Artemis thought in her half-empty heart, I don't deserve this. How can I deserve this? From you?

But there she was, all rose and white in her formal robes for court, and she put her arms around Artemis with no hesitation; and held her, and stroked her back, and murmured softly to her friend as her touch broke _something_ deep inside and a hitching, grinding sound filled the Huntress and at last - as she had not allowed herself since that first night, by guilt or sorrow or sheer obstinance - in the loving and forgiving arms of her friend, Artemis wept.


	9. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've figured out now that feelings are weird."

Eudoxia was banking the fire in their stone hearth, protecting the coals to keep their warmth overnight, when her husband came in at last. The fishing boat he worked with their neighbors - the few of those in their little village by the mouth of the Achelous - had come in late, late enough that none of the village children had run up to inform her they were back. 

"Wife," Linos said, his voice salt-roughened, and pulled her to him in a quick embrace. She smiled against his shoulder. 

"Sit, my husband, and rest," she told him. "I have kept food warm in the hearth for you."

And so they ate a late supper together, a young couple in their simple home. Simple and quiet. They talked of the day's catch and of news from the nearest large town, Katochi. Linos made her laugh with his impressions of the other fishermen on his boat trying, and failing, to drag in a massive fish, and how afterwards they had sworn it was a sea spirit.

Still, underneath their loving banter, there was sadness. Something missing from their small home. 

They were almost done with their meal when there was a knock at the door.

The moon rode high among the stars; it was late, very late, for visitors. Linos gestured at his wife to stay seated and went to open the door a crack. "Who comes?" he said warily.

Two young women stood before his door, in plain robes and sandals; one carrying a bundle of cloth, the other empty-handed. "Please, you are Linos Eliades?" the empty-handed one asked in a low voice. "We need your help."

"Linos?" Eudoxia called out. "Who is here?"

He waited a moment, this fisher, a man not tall but solid built and strong, well-known as calm and thoughtful. He had built this house himself, and married Eudoxia once it was made. He brought them a good living from the sea, and their life together was happy. 

It was, in fact, almost perfect.

"Come in, then," he said to the young women, and opened his door wide. "Rest yourselves at our table, and tell us of your need."

They came in gratefully from the cooling night and gave their names as Atalana and Dianthe. Atalana, a tall and slender maiden, carried her bundle of cloth as though it were precious, and Dianthe, built shorter and more plump than her companion, had a smile like spring itself. 

Eudoxia brought them wooden cups of wine and a plate with sliced bread, olive oil and salt; dried apple slices strung from the rafters, and a small piece of honeycomb each. They ate, taking pleasure in the simple food, and thanked their hosts for such hospitality.

"We have heard," Dianthe said at last, "of Linos and Eudoxia, a virtuous and pious couple, hardworking and honest, whose care for each other is well-known."

Eudoxia blushed and looked away with a smile; Linos looked down at her, and took her hand. "Who could not care for such a woman," he said with a smile, and she hid her face against his arm and laughed with embarrassed pleasure. 

"We have heard," Dianthe said, "that you lost a child."

Stillness fell over the room. Linos no longer smiled, and pulled his wife closer. "What is this to you?" He asked quietly. "It is painful to us, and we do not discuss it."

That is when the bundle in Atalana's arms made a small sound.

She shifted the bundle on her knee, smiling down at it sadly, and moved a flap of cloth away to reveal the sweet face of an infant, yawning in the firelight. 

"My sister cannot keep this child," Dianthe said. "I cannot explain why. But we have come to ask if you will."

Eudoxia was crying when she looked up at them. "It is true..." she said haltingly. "Our babe was born only days ago, and she did not live the night. I still have milk... I was thinking of going to the city, and offering to be a nursemaid to some rich family's child..."

"Love - " Linos looked at her, startled. "You did not tell me of this idea."

"I didn't want to leave you," she told him, with a trembling smile, and touched his hand. "But my heart is broken, and I thought - a baby, any baby, even for a while, would help..."

She reached out to Atalana, who after a long moment, handed the baby to her. She held the infant close and her face glowed, eyes full of joy and hope. Her husband, looking at them together, coughed and rubbed his eyes discreetly.

"A girl!" she exclaimed after a moment, and then - "A girl with golden hair!"

"What?" He leaned over her and pushed back the cloth with a finger, showing the baby's head full of lush golden curls. "Strange!" he said. "People will talk..."

"Let them," Eudoxia said, distracted by the baby. She counted toes and fingers, touched the soft belly and the tiny nose and chin. "She is perfect."

"You are sure of this?" he asked the two women. They glanced at each other, joined hands, and nodded. 

"Take care of her," Atalana pleaded.

"Teach her compassion," Dianthe said softly.

Husband and wife looked at each other for a few moments. 

"We will do this," he said, and pulled wife and baby into his arms.

"Her name is... is Bethesda," Atalana said. "Please love her well!"

And as the couple clung together, enraptured by this new joy in their lives, Atalana and Dianthe slipped unnoticed out of the house, leaving behind a golden coin lying on the table, and nothing more.

***

Under that high-sailing moon, just a few minutes later, the two maidens slipped into a copse of trees atop a hill above the village. 

Atalana stopped at the bole of a great old birch. She leaned against the trunk as if dizzy, and closed her eyes in concentration. Dianthe stood nearby looking up to the stars.

There was a swelling of pastel light, casting strange shadows through the trees.

And Artemis sunk to her knees.

Persephone came to her side, under the old birch, and sat with her. The forest noises their transformation had interrupted slowly resumed, bird and cricket songs, and a startled young fox slinking away through the underbrush.

"I didn't think it would be so hard," Artemis said. "I didn't think I would feel...anything."

"That's all right," Persephone said, and took her hand reassuringly. "I've figured out now that feelings are weird."

Artemis snorted at that and then they both laughed, like girls, freely. They leaned against the tree and listened to their own laughter echoing up to the sky, and something within their hearts loosened at the sound.

Maybe there was a way to go on, after all.

"I hope this was right," Persephone said as they got to their feet. "I just don't know. Part of me thinks it wasn't enough and part of me thinks it was too much. A hundred years! No powers...no memory...just a mortal life..."

"I think...it's for the best." Artemis retrieved her bow from its hiding place in the tree branches and slung it over her shoulder. "How else would you teach empathy to a god?"

They came out of the trees and looked down for a moment at the little fishing village, with the starlit sea beyond.

"Either way…" Persephone mused, "when he comes back… we'll be stronger."

"We will," Artemis agreed.

The young goddesses smiled at each other. And joining hands, they vanished from that mortal night, leaving the village and its people, and its newest, youngest resident, to their peaceful, silent sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thanks to everyone for reading!


End file.
